party_hardfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Heroes: There are 7 different heroes that you can unlock and play as during the course of the game. Darius A guy trying to get some sleep Darius, commonly known as The Party Hard killer, is the game's default protagonist. He starts with a standard knife and no bonus items or abilities. His motive was to stop parties that kept him up late at night, which ends up becoming a chain of mass murders throughout the U.S. He is also the guy who was interviewing the inspector John West. Policeman Darius Bears dead body without suspicion, can't use traps Darius The Policeman is able to carry dead bodies without any suspicion, but he is unable to use traps or pickup bonus items. He starts with the standard knife and a wrench item that allows the Policeman to transfer suspicion to any Party Goer. Unlocked by completing the 12 storyline levels. Ninja Shouldn't be seen, has Stealth ability and Smoke Grenade If anyone sees him moving they call the cops, but he can stand still to turn "invisble" to partygoers. He comes with a ninja sword and an endless supply of smoke grenades, which should be used to evade detection. His smoke grenades can be tossed in any of the 8 cardinal directions by holding a direction while also pressing the "use" key, and detonate after a second or two. Unlocked by clearing a level without being seen and dumping all bodies. Katie Should Kick and Kill She knocks people out before killing them. Katie is the only character available during the Miami Party level. Katie will "knock out" again people who are asleep before she kills them. Unlocked by escaping police 5 times in one level without killing them. Butcher Let the massacre begin! The Butcher starts out with a chainsaw that can be used for a duration of 3 seconds, the drawback being he has to rest for 5 seconds after use. The Butcher also is significantly slower than the rest of the heroes. Unlocked by getting a 20-kill combo on any map except Party Bus. Edward One Tends to cease dreadful things Edward One plays similar to Katie, killing his victims in two steps (Katie knocks out and kills, Edward "kills" but has to apply holy water to his victims for them to stay dead). Instead of calling the police, witnesses will attack and kill him themselves. He has a dog companion that will kill anyone chasing him, but disappears for a few seconds after killing an attacker. He also has a sword with a wider range, like the Ninja's katana. Edward can turn "invisible" to partygoers when he sprints, and his sprint bar lasts longer than other characters, but only replenishes when not in sprint mode, not just standing still. Unlocked by beating the Dark Castle DLC. Hinter Need to be fast or dead ,the choice is yours This hero needs you to beat the level in 3 minutes, with a clock on the top-right corner showing the time left. When the sprint key is pressed, he "charges" himself but the clock will go faster, the "charging" is shown by a red bar on his head. He can still attack while charging, but is immobile while doing so, so charge before you start to run. When he walks while charged, he will walk faster depending on his level of charge. If he attacks someone, there is a chance the person will be butchered without noticing (the kind when a victim gets run over), and with each partygoer he kills himself (not by trap), you will gain 10 more extra seconds on the clock. He is the only character aside from Darius the player starts the game with. Special Characters: Mario "Mario" is a plumber that appears when you go through a escape route (e.g. windows) while being chased by the cops. He comes from the toilet, sewer or any object with plumbing and he boards up the route to make it unusable. Then he goes back and "dies" at the object he came from. He can be seen as a partygoer. Heart over heads After a few partys more and more people will have hearts over their heads. If they are following someone or being followed, they most likely are going to make out or have sex. S.W.A.T. The Swat appears whenever a bomb (regular one) explodes, in the "Deal gone wrong" scenario and appears in ridiculously high quantities on the "Steroids" version of the Vegas (Casino) party. During the Miami party, the Swat can be called when using the phone. They run in and knock out random people, but if they knock you out, you will get a "Busted" game over. Police The police appears whenever a partygoer calls the phone. If player is seen carrying, murdering, or is near a dead body, the player will be chased and arrested (if caught). This will give the "Busted" game over. Partygoers can also accuse each other of murder, which will cause the police to arrest the accused partygoer, essentially counting as a kill for the player. Firemen The firemen appear whenever a fire starts, whether the fire is found or not. They can be seen as a partygoer. Special Agents Special Agents appear when police have died more than three times. They will scout parts of the area to find suspicious individuals. They act similar to police, but don't run as fast as them, and walk around the entire level, and come in pairs. If the player outruns a Special Agent, they will (sometimes) leave, like the police. Bouncers Bouncers stand around certain areas and guard them from the player and the player only. They will run after and beat up the player if they see you. They give up after a certain amount of time, like the police, but instead they will stand in place. They will chase you again if you walk too close to them again. Bouncers can be scared away when they see a murder or corpse, and you can take advantage of this to kill them, because they will not chase you while scared (with the red exclamation point above their head).They can be killed too if you come from his back. Trench Coat Dealer The trench coat dealer randomly appears on levels. He will walk somewhere and then open up his coat to reveal a collection of things you can get from him. He operates mostly the same way as the briefcases when it comes to items available, but is mobile and killable. Event - Specific Characters: Zombie The Zombie may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the Miami party on the "Make a Call" Event. It will turn people into zombies and will kill you. People won't mind if you kill zombies. Butcher The Butcher may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the Campus party on the "Make a Call" Event. He will start with the Handcuffs Icon on his head, making him useless if the cops are on the site. Each time he kills someone it may go back on. NOTE: He might target you and kill you resulting in game over. Alien The Aliens may appear randomly on any map, but it's guaranteed to appear on the "Clean" version of the LA/Casino Party on the "Make a Call" Event. The Aliens seem normal, but before heading back, they take a human to "Study". Later on (About 1 minute) they appear again and drop off the people they studied. It's unknown if this changes the game play. Pest-Control Appears on the first level after using the "Make a Call" trap. Randomly fumigates a portion of the house for about 10 seconds, killing anyone in that portion, or walking into that portion. Also appears on the Open-Air party using the "Make a Call" Event. Level only Characters: Count Dracula Count Dracula appears on the last level of "The After Party" DLC, saying things like "Walk into the Void". If you get near him he will beat you unconscious (Bite you) and it will result in a Busted ending. S.W.A.T. Bouncers. S.W.A.T. Bouncers appear on the After Party Casino level. They are basically S.W.A.T. officers with Bouncer AI. They stand and wait for the player to come near, then briefly give chase, killing the player if catching them. Unlike regular S.W.A.T. officers, they can be stabbed. Final Boss: ´´Boss Mike´´ Will apear in the rooftop after you kill everyone else and get the elevator key in the final party from the DLC high crimes also catch him is the principal objective in the second level from the game and he dies after get stabed 5 times. Category:Events Category:Characters